


Prompt: Technology

by NellieOleson



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellieOleson/pseuds/NellieOleson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack vs The Remote</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Technology

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt for the carnival of squee on Livejournal. I'm archiving them here. Also, I miss the community feel of Livejournal and everyone should go back to it. :)

Sam stood in her kitchen and watched Jack frown at the remote control. He seemed to be pushing buttons randomly, aiming at different points in the room as if that would help. His frustration was cute and she let it play out until he asked for her help. It didn't take long.

"Carter," he yelled. "I need help."

She walked in and sat next to him on the couch. He was still wearing pajama pants and a t-shirt even though it was almost time for dinner. Jack loved the days he didn't need to get dressed. Or comb his hair. "Yes, Jack. I know."

"Stop mocking me," he said. "The game starts in two--" He checked his watch and impatiently handed her the remote. "One minute. Why can't you just have six controllers like normal people?"

"Because I'm smart," she said. "Look, Jack." She pointed out the different buttons and the correct sequence for turning on the television, the receiver and the amplifier. "You just have to remember to change the source on the amp and make sure you pick the right component on the control panel." The television and surround sound came to life at the same time. It made Sam happy. "See?" she said. "One remote is better."

Jack just glared at the remote. He'd have sixty of them before taking the time to understand and program a good universal unit. "I like having a lot of them," he said. "They're...decorative."

"You're hopeless, Jack." Sam snuggled up next to him and waited for the game to start. Jack was a lot more relaxed when he wasn't battling wits with her advanced technology.

"I know," he said. He put an arm around her and stuck his feet on the coffee table. "That's what makes me so irresistible."


End file.
